worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Class Star Destroyer Mk II
BACKGROUND The Imperial II-class Star Destroyer, also known as the Imperial II-class Destroyer and colloquially the "ImpStar Deuce", was a Star Destroyer model that was derived from the Imperial I-class Star Destroyer. The first operational ships of this class began to appear in service shortly before the Battle of Yavin. Many participated at the Battle of Hoth, such as the Avenger and Stalker. During the final years of the Galactic Empire under Emperor Palpatine's rule, this starship was instrumental in the implementation of the Tarkin Doctrine. The class also participated in the Battle of Endor in 4 ABY and three Destroyers had their barbette mountings destroyed by Arvel Crynyd to protect the Rebel cruiser Home One. The class remained in service for a significant length of time, despite more advanced starship designs being available. These warships were seen even during the Yuuzhan Vong War, being used for both offensive and defensive roles in critical missions. However, the ImpStar Deuce was not just used by the military. One Imperial II-class Star Destroyer was owned by the civilian smuggler Booster Terrik. During the final engagements of the Bacta War, he accepted the surrender of the Virulence, a vessel of that class, and after having to cut the ship's armaments to fit with New Republic regulations, he renamed it the Errant Venture. During the events of the Second Galactic Civil War, the class remained operational, as Jacen Solo commanded the Anakin Solo, a heavily upgraded and modified vessel which was in the service of the Galactic Alliance Guard. When the Imperial Remnant finally entered the war, it was able to field a fleet of these vessels, showing the type's prolonged service to the Empire. Supreme Commander Gilad Pellaeon, however, chose the Bloodfin, a newly built Turbulent-class Star Destroyer, as the Imperial flagship. Affiliation: Galactic Empire, New Republic, Imperial Remnant, Confederation, Galactic Federation of Free Alliances Ship Type: Star Destroyer Class: Imperial Mark II Manufacturer: Kuat Drive Yards First Depolyed: 1 BBY Cost To Manufacture: 4.12 Billion Imperial Credits Crew: 36,755 Gunners: 330 Pilots: 200 Troops: 9,700 Passengers: 10,000 MDC BY LOCATION: (1) Main Body 350,000 (1B) Command Tower 100,000 (2) Sensor Array (2) 5,000 ea (2) Communication Array 10,000 (3) Main Hanger 50,000 (3) Secondary Hanger 20,000 (4) Main engines 40,000 ea (4) Secondary Engines 10,000 ea Small Docking Thrusters(manY) 150 ea Small Airlocks/Access Hatches(many) 500 ea Large Airlocks (20) 1,500 ea Outer Hull (per 40 ft area) 250 Interior walls (per 20 ft area) 150 Dual Heavy Turbolaser Turrets (25) 400 ea Dual Turbolasers Turrets (25) 400 ea Heavy Ion Cannon Turrets (20) 300 ea Tractor Beam Projectors (10) 1,000 ea Octo-Light Turbolaser Artillery Turrets (6) 6,000 ea (5)Shields 50,000 per side (300,000 total) Armour - Ignores attacks that do 100md points of damage or less. Anything more than 100md applies all damage done. NOTES: 1 - Depleting the MDC of the main body will put the Carrier out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support and internal gravity. The ship itself will be an unsalvageable floating wreck. 1B - Destroying the Command Tower will effectively render the ship inoperative and set teh ships effectively adrift in space though the main hull will still have auxiliary power, life support and minimal maneuvering on docking thrusters. 2 - Destroying the sensor will deprive the ship of all forms of long range communications, radar and targeting. The range and targeting capabilities of the secondary systems are equal to that of a starfighter at best. The ship can still operate, but is at -3 on initiative, -3 to strike, and number of attacks per melee of the weapon systems are reduced by half. 3 - Destroying the hangers will greatly impair the carrier's ability to deploy and recover aircraft. Under normal operations the carrier can launch or recover up to starfighters or shuttles per turn. If the main hanger is destroyed this number drops to , and each hanger deck destroyed reduces this number by . If all hangers are destroyed the carrier cannot deploy any craft until at least one hanger is repaired. 4 - Depleting the MDC of the main engines will force the ship to rely on its secondary engines. Depleting the MDC of the main engines AND secondary engines will leave the ship adrift in space. If in an atmosphere, the ship will crash. 5 - Shields regenerate at 100 mdc per melee. Only if a geereator is damaged will the ability for shields to regenerate be hampered in any way. SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 12 Speed - Atmosphere: 850 kph Speed - Hyperspace: Class 1 Hyperdrive (400ly per hour), Class 8 Backup Hyperdrive (50ly per hour) Maximum Range: 6 years without replenishment STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 1600m Height: 453m Width: 890m Weight: Millions of tons Hyperdrive: Class 1.0 Sublight Drive: KDY Destroyer-I ion engine Auxiliary Engine: Cygnus Spaceworks Gemon-4 ion engine Power System: Hypermatter Reactor with many smaller Backup fusion reactors Sensor Systems: Legrange targeting Computers, Cargo: 36,000 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Heavy Turbolaser Turrets (50, 6 forward, 18 right/forward, 18 left/forward, 8 rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Starfighter RANGE - SPACE: 30 000km maximum RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 150km DAMAGE: 5d6x100 RATE OF FIRE: 3 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +4 Strike WEAPON: Dual Turbolaser Turrets (50, 6 forward, 18 right/forward, 18 left/forward, 8 rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Starfighter RANGE - SPACE: 30 000km maximum RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 150km DAMAGE: 3d6x100+200 RATE OF FIRE: 3 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +4 Strike WEAPON: Heavy Ion Cannon Turrets (20, 4 forward, 8 right/forward, 8 left/forward) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-Station RANGE - SPACE: 20 000km maximum RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 100km DAMAGE: 2D4x100 to Shields, also roll on Ion damage table if shields are disabled RATE OF FIRE: 4 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 Strike WEAPON: Tractor Beams (10, 6 forward, 2 left, 2, right) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Ship Capture SECONDARY PURPOSE: Towing RANGE - SPACE: 120,000km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 60km DAMAGE: Target is held in place once hit and can be pulled towards the destroyer unless lock is broken. RATE OF FIRE: 3 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +4 Strike WEAPON: Octo-Light Turbolaser Artillery Turret (8, 1 dorsal left/forward, 1 dorsal right/forward, 2 dorsal left, 2 dorsal right, 1 dorsal left/rear, 1 dorsal right/rear) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-Ship SECONDARY PURPOSE: Bombardment RANGE - SPACE: 400 000km maximum RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 200km DAMAGE: 8d4x1000 RATE OF FIRE: 2 per melee PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +4 Strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Holonet Transceiver with effectively unlimited range and a subspace transceiver with a range of 100 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 6 years if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 50,000,000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. Gives a +5% to sensor skill rolls. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 100 light years. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 200,000,000km and can be directed to any of hte 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 600,000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +25% bonus to sensor skill rolls. NAV COMPUTER: Complete navigational data for the entire known galaxy are stored and updated regularily. OTHER COMBAT BONUSES: +1 to dodge vs other capital ships Cannot dodge attacks from starfighters etc COMPLEMENT (Imperial): Tie Fighters - 72 (6 squadrons), typical complement is 12 Tie Bombers or Tie/gt, 12 Tie Interceptors, 36 Tie/ln and 12 Tie/rc or Tie Vangaurd. After the Battle of Hoth replace 12 Tie/ln with 12 Tie Interceptors Shuttles - 22, 8 Lambda class, 12 Sentinel Class and 2 Tie/sh Landing Barges - 5 Theta class AT-AT barges Other Auxiliary Craft - 2 Tie Boarding Craft, 15 Delta Class Stormtrooper Transports, upto 6 Assualt Gun boats, Skipray Blastboats or Gamma Class Assault Shuttles Walkers - 50, 30 AT-ATs and 20 AT-STs Also Carries 1 prefabricated garrison base REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Wookiepedia Star Wars Roleplaying Game - The Imperial Sourcebook (West End Games) The Star Wars Sourcebook (West End Games) Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook Special Edition (West End Games) Star Wars Complete Crossections Star Wars Technical Journal of the Imperial Forces